


Miscommunication

by ZapBaggo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBaggo/pseuds/ZapBaggo
Summary: "I'm so angry, I could kiss you right n-/kill/. I meant kill."





	Miscommunication

Out of all the people in the company, out of all the other lawyers that George Washington could have partnered him up with, it had to be the one person who made Alex’s skin crawl, the one who he was sure would give him gray hair before he even hit his late thirties. The freakishly tall, arrogant flash of magenta known as Thomas Jefferson.

It wasn’t his fault that they did’t exactly see eye to eye on certain aspects, he couldn’t help that Thomas was an absolute moron when it came to how paperwork was completed. The two lawyers could hardly be in the same room without arguing, which usually escalated by either Alexander making a snarky remark about Thomas’ fashion sense, or Thomas having had the damn audacity to purchase Alex a stepping stool so they could see eye to eye during arguments.

“If you would kindly concentrate, we might be able to get this done before midnight’, came that all too familiar Southern accent barging back into his thoughts and he turned to send a glare in his direction.

“Or I could kindly take this paperwork and shove it up your-” His voice was cut off when he saw that damned smug expression on his face, the arrogant bastard. “If you would help me, we could get it done sooner than that.” Damn him, damn his perfect hair, damn his awful suits.

“See something that you like?” He needed to stop getting lost in thought while staring at Thomas, or else the other might start to think…”Undressing me with your eyes still?”

That was it. That was the final straw, that was the breaking point for Alexander Hamilton.

 

“I’m so angry, I could kiss you right no-”, his voice came to an abrupt stop when he caught on to what he had actually began to say. No. Oh, God, no.

 

“Kill. I meant kill.” Was he actually blushing, or was the room just starting to get insanely hot?

And why was Thomas stepping closer towards him?

“Bet you won’t.” The taller man commented, tone filled with sheer amusement and, was that a challenge?

“I will have you know that I-”, he’s glancing around for something out of the corner of his eye and a smug expression grows on his face when he finally finds it, slowly stepping into its direction with Thomas following him with each step, not noticing what was about to go on. “-never back away from a challenge.”

With that being said, he fucking leaped onto that dreaded stepping stool so they could lock eyes, Alex looking surprised while Thomas looked stunned. Griping a hand upon the nape of Thomas’ neck, he easily pulled him in so their lips would meet for a kiss.

Maybe this was a nicer way to end most of their argument from now on.


End file.
